Ten Tail Clash!: Ryun Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
In the Beginning... Ryun Uchiha wondered through the Lost Lands holding on to Naruto Kurosaki in order to draw out his father, almighty Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. "Let me go!" yelled Naruto. He was really annoyed that Ryun had nabbed him so easily. "What are you going to do with me?" Ryun smirked, then said, "I want to lure your father out so that I might fight him. I have heard he is the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf, and seeing as I am the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed Fox, I want to see who is stronger." He turned to see Naruto's expression, but he was fast asleep. Ryun thought to himself, This kid better watch himself. Part I Plot: Rescue Naruto was fed up with being a captive, "How much longer?" "Look kid just sit still and be good, when your dear old daddy gets here, you'll be free to go." Ryun said. As Ryun and Naruto waited, Seireitou Hyuga walked up to him. "So, your trying to lure Hikaru here, by kiddnapping his son?.. thats a side if never seen of you, ryun" said Seireitou as he sat on a tree branch. "If you dont mind, id like to see your battle with Hikaru, if its okay" said Seireitou as he smiled. Ryun stood stunned, "Hmph..Seireitou...very well just don't get in the way." "Oh, you dont have to worry about that, i just wanted to see if the legends of the Ten Tailed Wolf's power were true, this battle is garenteed to be quite the show" said Seireitou. Ryun then turned around to the direction of a small sound he heard. He saw that Hikaru was standing right behind him. Hikaru looked at Ryun, then at Naruto. He sighed and asked, "Naruto, what's going on here?" "Um...this guy is...uhhhh..." Naruto was a little shaky, but he answered, "This guy is a ninja I met who is training me!" Ryun stared at him, then Hikaru asked, "Why are you tied up?" Naruto calmly said, "This is a punishment for not adhering to his rules, but I realize I was wrong. So, can you let me go?" Ryun, thinking he could go along with this, said, "Not until you can show me the way to use a the advanced escape jutsu." Seireitou wondered, Is this the same guy I fought? He's acting like an idiot. Part II Plot: The Battle Begins! Hikaru's Sharingan Revealed! Ryun glanced at Hikaru, "Well since your here Kurosaki, perhaps you'd want to see which of us is stronger." He said activating his Sharingan. But he stopped to see that Hikaru was sitting in the grass, sipping some sake. Ryun's eye twitched, then yelled, "What the %&$# are you doing?!" Hikaru turned his head, "Useing profanity doesn't get you anywhere. Besides, what did you say? I didn't hear it." Ryun was annoyed, but Naruto was snickering at his little joke. Ryun yelled at Naruto to be quiet, but Hikaru said, "you are just like this manga character I read about once. He was an angry short dude, but he was advanced in alchemy." Seireitou interjected, "I thought that you two were here to fight, not to make references to other Viz Media manga." Hikaru said, "Who says that Uchiha don't have a sense of humor? What, do ya think we're a bunch of emos like Sasuke?" Seireitou paused, then said, "Yes..." Hikaru sighed, "Well, that makes sense." Ryun gave a comic look, "Hey....Sasuke is emo we get that, Hikaru if you don't fight me Naruto is toast." "Yeah, could you guys fight already.... wait, i know how to start this!... Hikaru, Naruto is here because Ryun kidnapped him to lure you here... i know you hate me, ryun, for saying it, but... i just wanna see the fight!" said Seireitou. Hikaru smirked, "Alright, let's get this started!" Ryun smiled, "Good! Can't wait!" Hikaru dissapeared, then reappeared behind Ryun, and said, "I may seem like a fool, but I am not to be underestimated Ryun." He then pulled out his swords and said, "You know, I hate to get blood stained on my swords. Try not to die, ok?" Ryun closed his eyes. "I plan not to, Hikaru." Ryun turned and pointed at Hikaru, "Your going down." Ryun drop kicked Hikaru then, drawing his own katana, slashed him across the chest. He then stared in horror of what he saw. His hand was bleeding instead Hikaru's chest. Not even Hikaru's clothes were torn. Hikaru looked at it in confusion. "Why didn't you try to attack me?" Ryun stared at his hand. "How...how is it possible?" Naruto then spoke up, "Ya see, my dad can't be harmed by a small attack like that. That sword couldn't possibly penetrate my dad. It's like it has no blade at all." Ryun was amazed that the Hikaru had this much power. He thought he was good, but not impenetrable. "Even though you are a little weaker than me, I will fight you at full power," said Hikaru. He closed his eyes and Ryun stared at Hikaru. Hikaru's eyes turned into a Sharingan with 10 spokes on it. Ryun's Power Revealed Ryun laughed as he dispersed into crows. Out of Hikaru's shoulders came his son Naruto Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki, both saying; "Why are you so weak? Why can't you beat him now? Your weak Kurosaki!" Ryun's voice came from all over the place, "I told you, your going down." Hikaru shrugged, "Naruto Uzumaki, why would you want to belittle me when your vilage will be destroyed?" The Naruto illusion shuddered. "And, my son, what do you know of my past when I helped Naruto to repel the Time and Wood ninja. Immediately, the illusion shattered. Ryun was impressed, but not distraught, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Amaterasu!" he shouted, burning Hikaru. He thought that he had won, but he saw two figures standing in the black flames. He then saw that Hikaru walked out of the flames without a single scratch. "Amaterasu? What a pathetic excuse for a technique." Hikaru then took his swords and threw one of them at Ryun. Ryun was angered, "Heavenly Spin." he said deflecting the sword. Then, with a gesture of his hand, he said, "Protective Ward." He looked at Hikaru and motioned for him to make his move. But he realized that a genjutsu was cast and he was trapped by the sword. He then saw that there were chains wrapped around him, and he couldn't use an Escape Jutsu, or even have access to his chakra. Hikaru smirked, "I'll be surprised if you survive this." Ryun asked, "What're ya gonna do? Attack me while I'm incapacitated?" Hikaru's smile got bigger, "Even worse." He did a series of unrecognizeable hand signs, and said, "Ameterasu Execution 1: Chain of Flames!" He took his sword and sliced the chains connected to his swords. Ryun saw this as a foolish excuse for an attack, but black flames sped across the flames, and engulfed Ryun in the unholy black fire. Ryun struggled to put out the flames with his Mangekyo, but he was able to escape the technique. Ten Tails chakra surged in him. He was in his Jinchuriki form. He disapeared then appeared behind Hikaru, "Checkmate." he used "Crystal Sphere and slammed it into Kurosaki. The Ten Tailed Wolf Hikaru was impressed at Ryun's technique. He found himself inside the chamber where the Ten-Tailed Wolf was sealed. The wolf was watching the battle. He then asked Hikaru, "Do you need my power?" Hikaru replied, "I know I've almost gotten to absorbing all of your power. You alright to come back to the world of humans?" The Wolf smiled, "Yes." Ryun was sure that Hikaru was defeated now, but he saw a bright light. When the light faded, he saw a purple wolf standing next to Hikaru, about riding size, with 10 tails. Ryun laughed out loud then with one hand seal, entered the chamber of the Ten Tailed Fox. "Cant you see I'm sleeping Ryun?" it said "Just help me for a moment old man." Outside Ryun transformed into his Tailed Beast, and enormous black fox with ten tails. Hikaru looked at the form Ryun had turned into. He also could sense that the tailed beast within him had no intent of fighting. He remembered of a story of a man who abused his power, and was weaker than he seemed. He also remembered that a 15 year old boy was able to defeat this man, and live. He then asked Ryun, "Why do you fight? What do you gain from violence?" "I fight to get strong enough to protect my friends. Thats why your going down. If I beat you I can beat anyone and I can protect Tora." Ryun said. Seireitou continued to watch from the tree. "Now, this is a battle!" "2 giant beasts going all-out!, this is great!" Hikaru looked to the sky for a moment, then he sheathed his swords. Ryun was befuddled at what Hikaru just did, and Seireitou was confused. Hikaru said, "I will not fight you." Ryun, now indescribibly P'O'ed, yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hikaru replied, "Why do you care? If I continue, you will lose. I don't want to fight someone who I have done nothing to." Ryun, without haste, charged at Hikaru screaming, "YOU. WILL. DIE!!!" The Ten Tails whipped it's tails causing a hurricane like wind to envelop the area. "You don't get it do you. I must fight you to prove myself. "Ten Tailed Strong Ball!!!" Hikaru was surprised at this power, but he kept walking away. Ryun was infuriated and fired his attack at Hikaru. Seireitou thought to himself, Maybe this guy just bluffs about his power. Hikaru was still walking away from the attack, then he turned around and slashed the attack with his swords. The ball split through the middle, and collided with the earth. The True Power of the Ten-Tailed Wolf The Ten Tails huffed and within him, he and Ryun continued talking, "Are you going to help me?" Ryun asked, quivering. "Yes!!" the fox said releasing it's near infinite power and killing intent. Outside the air began to fill with a dark feeling and energy, enough to make the faint of heart pass away and even Seireitou shook slightly when he felt the killing intent. The Fox moved quick, releasing a stream of Strong Balls at Kurosaki. Hikaru deflected every one of the strong balls without any effort displayed. He then said, "Your overreactive emotion makes you weak. With Naruto it makes him strong, but with you, your power comes from a corrupted cause. You have no reason to attack me other than to prove yourself. You are just as bad as Sasuke!" That hit deep in the hearts of both the Ten Tails and Ryun. The Fox released such a loud roar that the very continent itself was shaking... Seireitou was sitting, watching the fight. His hair, blowing around from the intensity of their chakra. "Man, i wish i was in this fight, but this ryun's, so ill just watch" thought seireitou as he watched. Hikaru braced himself, and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He did a series of unrecognizable hand signs and said, "Summoning: Five Elemental Giants!" Five giants arose from the depths of the sea, and held together the continent from splitting. Hikaru sighed and released the full extent of his chakra. The pressure in the air was sgreat thet it was hard to breathe. Ryun was having this difficulty, but Seireitou was breathing a little heavier. He said, "Never have I seen such a chakra level such as his. So this is the power of the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Hikaru sighed and silently prayed, "Ryun, I hate to use this technique, but you leave me no choice." The Chain of Flames Ryun stopped in his tracks after detecting the power. He wheezed from the air pressure. He then noticed that Hikaru did 3 hand signs. He heard him saying, "Dragon, Fox, Wolf." He thought that this was a joke, but he noticd that 6 Hikarus surrounded him. Hikaru silently said, "I hate this technique, but if it is successful, neither of us will be able to fight." The Hikarus casted their swords at Ryun, trapping him. Ryun said, "This again? What a joke!" Hikaru smiled, "Ryun, this technique is different. These chains work their way to your vital organs." The clones then sliced the chains saying, "Final Ameterasu Execution: Soul Incineration!!!" The black flames lit up around Ryun in an instant. He screeched in pain from the flames, saying, "CURSE YOU KUROSAKI!!!" Ryun was back in his normal form, "Man...I don't think I can beat him! He was able to put out the remaining Amaterasu with his own Mangekyo. "I concede." Ryun said, "It is not worth fighting someone, that I simply cannot beat. You win Kurosaki." "Whats wrong with you, you loser!" yelled Seireitou at Ryun. "Giving up, come one, you have had many powerful oppenents, including me as well!" yelled Seireitou. "You can do it, I know you can, Hikaru can't beat you!" said Seireitou. Ryun faintly said, "I...I can't win Seireitou. He is way too powerful. I don't think even you could beat him." "Really," said Seireitou, "Let's test that!" "Some other time," said Hikaru, "I only have 25% of my Chakra left." "Still," called Seireitou, "You still have a lot of Chakra left. Let me fight you!" Hikaru stared at Seireitou, "No." He then walked over to Ryun, only to see that he was crying. He heard Ryun say, "How...how can I protect Tora, when I can't beat you?" He sobbed some more, then shot up, "TELL ME, KUROSAKI!!!" Hikaru was unfazed by this. He calmly replied, "Because you can't die." Ryun was shocked by this response. Hikaru continued, "The last technique I used, even though I used only 75% of my chakra, you shouldn't be living. The technique is that powerful. I only held back because of my conscience." "F@$% you Kurosaki," said Ryun, "Why didn't you kill me?" Hikaru calmly replied, "At Naruto's request." Ryun looked shocked. Hikaru continued, "My son told me to get it to a level that would mortally wound you, but not kill you." Naruto looked at Ryun and said, "I don't like to see people die either. Even if they are a little mean." Ryun looked down, then he asked Hikaru, "Please...please make me your student! I want to get stronger. Strong enough to protect Tora." Hikaru smiled, "Well, I guess so, just don't tell Sasuke." Ryun smiled back, "Done."